


Fevered Dreams

by NympheSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor heartache?, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Itachi's past catches up to him in his dreams; he can never tell if he's blessed by this, or cursed





	Fevered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redmoog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/gifts).



> I havent eritten anything in Naruto verse for yonks dudes... crazy shiz man
> 
> Anyway, i was asked for a ficlet and i delivered ;)
> 
> Also there is an Original Character - but hes not actually mine, so... whatever. I forgot what i was gonna say.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some smut.
> 
> x My love to you all x

Itachi swallowed heavily, his usual stoic façade crumbling as the new Akatsuki medic stepped dangerously closer. Too close to be an accident. Too close to be innocent. Too close for Itachi not to feel the familiar heat arising in his gut. "I... had not expected to see you again." He said awkwardly, as Takafumi Tokuna trailed his finger delicately up the renegade Uchiha's arm.

"Hmm, I bet." Tokuna hummed, his sightless gaze drifting vacantly over Itachi's shoulder at the wall behind him. "I very much doubt you expected to meet anyone from Konoha again, without expecting them to try and kill you on sight." The medic said, his tone heavy with obvious amusement.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked, trying to ignore the way his skin burnt beneath his cloak, the medics fingers grazing the pulse point of his wrist.

"Me? Oh... Several reasons." Tokuna said evasively, a small smirk curling his lips as his cheek grazed against Itachi's, his lips skimming the shell of his ear. "Perhaps I'm just searching for something that I... lost." He whispered, his grin widening, turning predatory as Itachi blatantly shivered.

"I..." Itachi paused, for once utterly at a loss for words, his legendary calm shaken by the reappearance of the man he had once called his lover. "I would be surprised if you would find anything you lost here..." He said at last, trying to draw away from the medic, only to find himself boxed against the wall, his every defense obliterated by the jarring arrival of the other shinobi.

"Oh, but that's the thing..." Tokuna hummed, blinking slowly as his free hand rose to gently caress over Itachi's cheek, following the familiar paths of the tear troughs which scarred him. "It's a very naughty lost thing... See, it pretty much up and ran away, without even telling me first. I had to track it down myself, no easy feat when you're blind, let me tell you." He murmured, his breath tickling across Itachi's throat as the Uchiha tilted his head aside. "But it's alright now. It might have taken awhile, but I found it."

"And..." Itachi muttered, his fingers clenching into a tight fist at his inability to push the other man away, to walk away from him; again, especially after such a long separation, and a jolting reunion. "What exactly are you planning to do, now you've found what you lost..?" He asked, his thoughts clouding as the medic slowly slid his leg between Itachi's thighs.

"Why, Itachi-kun... I'd have thought that was obvious." Tokuna scolded, drawing back to latch his blank eyes upon where he assumed Itachi's face should be. "I'm going to reclaim it." He said, using his hand upon Itachi's cheek to guide the Uchiha prodigy's face to his own.

Itachi inhaled deeply as Tokuna stole an impassioned kiss from his lips, his heart lurching suddenly into a frantic beat against his ribs, longing gnawing in his gut; refusing to allow him to pull away. His free hand rose to the medics shoulder, fully intending to free himself from the other ninjas rough and demanding kiss; but he instead found himself pulling the medic closer, his fingers curled so tightly into the fabric of his jacket, that he rip it apart at the seam.

"I don't care, what happened. I don't care, what it is you're planning." Tokuna murmured, punctuating his words with demanding kisses and sharp nips, all of which had Itachi groaning quietly, his cock hardening beneath his cloak as Tokuna unsubtly rocked his leg against him. "I don't even care, that you didn't tell me, 'Tachi-kun..." He added, finally transferring his lips to the Uchiha's throat, drawing a surprised choke from him as Tokuna grazed the well known sensitive skin with his teeth. "But I do take great offense, at you running off on your own and abandoning me, like some cheap hooker!" He growled, biting Itachi's collarbone hard, and eliciting a deep throated groan of pleasure.

"You would have tried to stop me..." Itachi hissed, arching as Tokuna trailed his hand over his torso, slipping beneath his cloak to palm at his straining erection.

"I would have done more than try, you bloody idiot..." Tokuna growled lowly, his brow furrowing in irritation as he deftly removed Itachi's cloak entirely, before latching himself once moe to his throat. 

"I... couldn't risk you." Itachi choked, his hips thrusting forward as Tokuna rocked his thigh against his obvious erection again. "Konoha... made me swear to bear the blame. I couldn't take the chance-"

"We could have left together, and you know it, 'Tachi-kun." Tokuna spat, groaning as he felt Itachi's hard shaft rut into his hip, his own erection twitching eagerly. "You were a coward, and you ran away." He said knowingly, as Itachi growled at the words, but did not try to deny them.

"Tokuna-" he groaned, before his mouth was covered by the medic's, Tokuna's tongue colliding with his own in a passionate storm, as the medics hands began to removed Itachi's other various items of clothing.

Tokuna groaned, as Itachi finally seemed to give in to his desires, his body reacting to Tokuna's touch as he worked at the medics garb with hands which showed rare enthusiasm.

Tokuna gasped, his kiss pausing momentarily as he freed Itachi's cock, his hand slowly dragging over the familiar hard flesh, before he continued to hungrily steal the Uchiha's very breath from him.

Itachi felt his heart race in rare emotion; excitement flooding his body as he became hyper aware of Tokuna's skin against his own. He worked to free the medic from his final items of clothing, dropping to his knees as he looked up at the heavily panting medic, whose sightless gaze drifted lazily across the area at his feet; unable to see Itachi, but certainly able to sense him. "I'm s-"

"No, you're not." Tokuna said, cutting Itachi's apology shirt, as the Uchiha gently reached for the medics weeping cock, leaning forward to lick the swollen head, as Tokuna hissed at the sensation. Taking the reaction as encouragement, Itachi sank forward with a soft hum, his lips wrapping around the medics hard shaft, as Tokuna's fingers came to graze bluntly over his scalp, tugging at his hair faintly.

Itachi ran his tongue along the large vein which ran along the underside of the hard flesh, humming hungrily as he bobbed his head and sucked Tokuna deeper into his mouth, until the medic touched the back of his throat briefly. With a groan, Itachi began to move faster, his hands sliding over Tokuna's thighs and coming to rest on his ass, his fingers curling tightly into the rounded globes as he threw himself into his attempt to pleasure the other man.

Tokuna groaned, relishing the hot, wet heat around his shaft; as Itachi lightly grazed his teeth over his shaft, causing him to shiver with pleasure. "'Tachi..." He sighed, throwing his head back as he rocked his hips, thrusting into Itachi's mouth as the Uchiha paused in his movements. He stared vacantly at the ceiling, a low string of profanities and encouragements escaping him as he felt himself drawn further into bliss.

Itachi hummed, drawing back to nuzzle the other mans balls, sucking them into his briefly; before the other man pulled himself free and brought Itachi to his feet, crushing their mouths together hungrily as his hand curled around their cocks, stroking them together languidly. "Toku-" Itachi began, only to fall silent as the medic pushed him roughly against the wall, his hands quickly turning him, and encouraging him to lean over a small cabinet. His every thought flickered away from him, as he felt Tokuna kneel behind him, his hands careful as they parted his ass cheeks, before the medics tongue proceeded to swipe across hua entrance. "Nnnngg..." He gasped lowly, thrusting his hips faintly, as Tokuna's tongue worked its way into him; stroking, licking and all but fucking him almost urgently. "Toku-" he tried again, only to cry off abruptly, as a finger worked its way into him; immediately aiming for the bundle of nerves in his ass which made him see stars.

"Hmm, 'Tachi-kun..." Tokuna groaned, his own cock twitching eagerly as he drew back, working another two fingers into Itachi to scissor and stretch him. With little patience remaining, Tokuna rose,his fingers retreating abruptly, only to be replaced with the much larger, blunt head of his cock. "'Tachi..." He sighed, as Itachi hummed, eagerly rocking his hips back, as Tokuna sank deeper into him.

"Tokuna... please-" Itachi groaned, his rigid pride shattered as his lover sheathed himself in his ass, a deep rush of heat swirling in his belly, as Tokuna rocked gently against him. "Don't stop..." He demanded, straightening slightly to better rock back against the medic.

Tokuna hummed low in his throat, immediately thrusting deeper, before withdrawing slightly, setting a rough pace which had Itachi sighing and groaning in deep throated pleasure. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting into Itachi as he leaned forward, the Uchiha half turning over his shoulder to curl a hand into the medics hair and pull him into a kiss as rough as his thrusts, his teeth catching the other mans lip and causing him to growl, his hips moving faster as his excitement heightened. "Oh, 'Tachi-" he groaned, pulling back slightly as his hands curled over Itachi's hips, fingers digging into the flesh briefly, before he plastered himself to the Uchiha's back, forcing Itachi to bend slightly over the cabinet as he reached around him to stroke his cock. "Don't you try and run away from me again, you stoic bastard." Tokuna demanded, his breathing heavy as he felt Itachi's body quivering around him, on the verge of orgasm. "I'll find you. I'll always find you." He insisted, lowering his face to Itachi's shoulder, and biting down hard. 

Itachi groaned loudly, his heart hammering in his chest as his body was wracked by waves of pleasure, his cock erupting with his release. He opened his eyes, to find himself laying in his bed, his sheets stained with yet the still warm evidence of his latest dream. He sighed, wrinkling his nose in disgust, as his heart swelled with sorry.

It had always been the same, since joining the Akatsuki; the very same dream, every night. He swallowed thickly, throwing his arm over his eyes as his heart slowly calmed, his breathing slowly settling into a more natural rhythm.  He felt the lingering ache of longing, his heart yearning for his lover, but knowing deep within that he would never see him again. Because for all the promises he'd once made the blind medic about their future together, he knew that the path he walked would end in his death, and he could only hope that Tokuna would forgive him,  when that time finally came.


End file.
